


Hang loose

by HikariHM



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Fluff, Foreplay, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Nudity, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHM/pseuds/HikariHM
Summary: When Wallace gets self-conscious and insecure, Steven is there to remind him of how worthy and beautiful he is.





	Hang loose

It was Sunday at noon. After a busy week, Steven could finally chill peacefully at his home for once. In the middle of the stillness, and while he listened to rather cheesy Kalosian love songs, Steven laid naked on his bed, certain portions of his skin exposed to the sunlight that pierced through the opened window and its curtains, at the same time being caressed gently by the fresh and gentle breeze that sneaked into his room from the outside, as he waited patiently for his lover to join him.

At some moment, the bathroom door cracked open, and from it emerged like a daydream, a thin, tall man, with his teal locks slightly darkened for being wet, his body covered up with a white bath gown, barefooted. As he approached the bed, Steven lifted his silver glare, giving Wallace a look full of adoration, devotion even, that couldn't help a spark of lust.

They knew each other so well that, at times like that words weren’t necessary to communicate, just a glare, a sigh, a smile would be enough. As Wallace could read Steven so easily, as though he was his favorite book, acknowledging his desires in advance he drew both of his long, thin hands to the belt of his gown, and untied the knot unhurriedly, then, left the cloth to slide all the way down, uncovering him bit by bit.

The glorious sight of Wallace’s nude body made his eyes burn and his chest get heavy with longing: his look traveled  first to his collarbones, shaped with delicacy, extending until reaching his wide shoulders; afterward, he stared at his torso where silk skin hid toned and strong muscles; lower, gentle curves shaped his tiny waist, and two lines were drawn from his hips to his groin, showing off as well a pair of  sharp hipbones which appear to be framing a flat belly. And when he was done contemplating that body as if it was the most exquisite piece of art on earth, finally, glared at him right to his deep eyes where he could get lost forever. The action was reciprocated with a light smile.

How could anyone be so perfect? The man asked himself mentally, wondering what in the world he did so good as to be dignified with the privilege of witnessing a beauty that mesmerizing.

“You are so beautiful, my love.” Steven uttered, not even a bit of doubt was heard in his voice. “Truly beautiful.”

As a response, Wallace bit his bottom lip, and with odd shyness, looked away, crossing his arms over his chest in an act of self-consciousness rather unlike him.

“You know, Steven? I was pondering about something just a few minutes ago…” His voice was low, sweet, yet it leaked a pinch of uncertainty.

“Was is it, love?”

Wallace laughed briefly, halfhearted, however. “Am I really that beautiful? As to deserve the look you are giving me now?”

The word ‘beautiful’ alone poorly managed to describe how genuinely captivating that man was. Although, what truly caught Steven’s attention the most was the fact that his lover questioned such a fact so out of the blue.

“Yes, you are. But, why you even doubt it?”

Stroking his arm, Wallace lowered his head, slightly.

“I mean… when it comes down to me, I do believe that very often people get deceived by my looks. I have read what they write about me on the internet, as well as I have heard everything they say about me.” He paused to sigh, and Steven patiently waited for him to resume his explanation, as he would spend all the time he had listening to his partner’s precious words. “Besides some haters, all that those people do is praise me. They say I’m so graceful, beautiful, flawless even…”

And they were, Steven thought, pretty much right.

“But actually, deep down I feel like, without the costumes I dress up with, the makeup I wear on stage or tv, and most of all, without my gorgeous Pokémon team… I’m no one special but plainly ordinary instead.”

Steven smiled a genuine smile. Of course, it troubled him that Wallace, his precious Wallace, had those thoughts about himself, still, he knew he was the only one whom Wallace dared to express his insecurities out loud to, and for that, for being able to witness both the confident side of him, and the vulnerable, dubitative one, Steven felt the luckiest person on earth.

“And… since you know me as no one else does, you’ve seen me on my best and on my worst, angry, sick, sad, tired, as well as without any piece of cloth or a trace of makeup on…” His voice lowered to a soft murmur. “That’s why I ask you if you think there’s much more underneath all those things I customize myself with that’s truly worth it, even though everything you’ve seen so far. I need to know if I’m worthy for who I really am instead of just being good looking and nothing more than that.”

That last statement was everything Steven needed to understand what the whole matter was about.

He remembered that night a couple of days ago that both of them were laying on the couch watching some talk show on tv. It was pretty much normal until some of the hosts started to talk about Wallace, or instead, to diss him; the host said he was nothing more than a pretty face and a nice body, an arrogant man that was such a showoff despite his lack of personality, and that he also wasn’t that well-looking to brag so much about himself. That wouldn’t be the first nor the last time Wallace heard something like that about himself, that was why Steven at first believed the dissing didn’t affect him at all. He realized at that moment that he had been mistaken.

Nodding in understanding, Steven tossed off the blankets that barely covered his feet, and raised from bed to walk to where Wallace stood, and never in the meanwhile he felt ashamed of standing naked in front of him; if there was something Wallace taught him was to be comfortable in his own flesh, to enjoy the senses his organism could provide him with, and foremost, to love and embrace his body just the way it was. In reward, he wanted to give back a little of that confidence he showed him how to have.

First he placed his hands over Wallace’s wrists, and from there, he stroked all his way up to the shoulders, where he would rest his arms in order to hold his lover, pulling him into his loving embrace, yet, pressing their bodies together, rubbing his anatomy against his in an act of complete need, giving himself in to the boiling lewd and tender love he saved for Wallace and Wallace alone.

Before answering verbally to his former confessions, Steven put his lips on Wallace’s neck still with a bit of restraint, and kissed it gently, nuzzling against the immaculate flesh from time to time in an act like worshiping, gaining low and heavy puffs from his lover, who was pressing his fingertips delicately to his bare back.

Finally, he faced Wallace, being close enough of him to be allured by his warm, fresh breath huffing calmly, with lust.

Despite his wanton mind growing foggier, he achieved to think clearly about how to approach the issue; he decided not to tell Wallace to ‘stop thinking about that’ or ‘not to get worked up over some senseless words some mean host said to call everyone’s attention’. Instead, he would answer his questions with words that came from his heart, with all the sincerity he had.

“First time I saw you on a contest I thought that I never saw someone as beautiful as you were back then. And I ached to know more about you, to be close to you.” With his cheeks burning now with anticipation, briefly, Steven’s eyes got distracted and averted from Wallace’s eyes to look at his rosy open mouth, and holding back the impulse of kissing him frantically right away, he bit his bottom lip, later staring back at those teal eyes, resuming his sentence. “And if back then when I didn’t know you as I know you now, I swore you couldn’t be more beautiful than that… I recant what I said. You are tenfold beautiful now that I know both the things you like and that you hate about yourself, that I know the bright side of you as well as your flaws. And not only that. You aren’t only beautiful, but you happen to be as well the most talented, interesting, strong and capable person I’ve ever met. You are absolutely worthy, not because I say it, but because you truly are. It doesn’t matter what anyone else says.”

Wallace grabbed him firmly by his waist, his magic touch melting him, burning his willpower to ashes. Because of both bodies being pressed tightly together, specific parts of their physiognomies got in contact with each other. And Steven, being as sensitive and responsive as he was whenever it came down to his partner, couldn’t help a soft, eager moan.

Even his fingers were shaking with anticipation, as he drew his hands to Wallace’s face to cup it between them. And finally, he gave up. He grinned, sweetly, maybe the sweetest smile he ever gave to anyone, and as he looked at that man with all of his tenderness, he wondered how could anyone ever say that he wasn’t worthy of love and admiration, that he was just a nice body to see. He realized then he longed and adored that man with everything on his being. 

 And he spoke his heart out loud. “I love you. I really love you. You are so worthy of every second of my life I spend just being in love with you.”

Wallace nodded, and then, pecked Steven swiftly right on his lips. After that, he muttered a short yet heartful ‘thank you’ to his beloved boyfriend.

And then they both smiled reassuringly, the kind of smile to let know each other that everything was going to be alright. Some light chuckles followed now that the tension that was invading Wallace a few minutes ago seemed to be disappearing, and his self-confidence returning.

And suddenly, hungrily, Wallace invaded Steven’s open mouth, kissing him sloppily as he led him to the bed.

Once there, Wallace laid on top of him, keeping on devouring his lips, until he skipped to his neck, then, to Steven’s panting chest, where he would spread wet smooches building up his anticipation, for later got him completely undone under the irresistible touch of his tongue playing with the tender flesh of his nipples. With his head spinning, breath going wild, blood racing viciously inside his veins as his heart beat fast, voice clumsily moaning and his shaft beginning to painfully throb out of an unbearable wantonness, Steven raveled his twitching fingers to Wallace’s hair, pulling him in impossible closer to his chest with urgency, as well as he tangled his legs around his waist messily, trusting himself to that man with full reliability, wanting no other thing than being embraced completely by him, filled by him.

And so, with Kalosian love songs as background music, they heatedly made love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Or... Hikari self-indulgently thirsts for Wallace through Steven's pov.  
> Yet, I regret nothing.


End file.
